


I could use a hug

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Well First Face to Face meeting anyway), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff, Hugs, It could be pre-slash but I mean I picture it platonic, M/M, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: “I don’t think I can go back tonight.” Corpse confesses, “I’m sorry,”“Don’t apologise, it’s completely understandable,” Sykkuno reassures him, biting his lip as he thinks of a solution. “I could always,” He starts, hesitating slightly. “I could come to you?”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 1464
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	I could use a hug

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shite,
> 
> Where the hell did this motivation come from, to write a flippin' 5000+ word fic in 2 days?! I-I........ umm.. I wish I could've written my methodology for uni instead, but damn, I'll take this.
> 
> Uhh, yeah. So, hi. I'm a changed person now. Wow. I'm impressed with myself. 
> 
> Now, I have actually proofread this, but after working on it for ages, I feel it might be a bit, eh? But it's too much effort to ignore and not post, and I feel like it's generally alright.
> 
> Anyway, crikey,  
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

“Rae’s clear. She’s definitely innocent.” Sykkuno confirms during the meeting. He listens to everyone listing their alibi’s and locations, not being able to offer much information; he was on the other side of the map.

The lobby’s filled with good players, Sykkuno notes. He sits back as Ludwig and Toast go full detective over Poki’s murder. Corpse couldn’t join the stream, unfortunately, he had an appointment somewhere. Sykkuno hopes he manages to join later.

“Wait, who’s vouching for Rae? Where was she?” Toast asks, and Sykkuno leans forward.

“I am. She’s in top left with me.” Sykkuno replies, watching as the meeting timer slowing ticks down.

“100%?” Toast follows up, and Sykkuno opens his mouth to reply until his phone begins ringing on his desk. He mutes his mic instantly, so the vibration doesn’t pick up on the mic, and glances over at the contact. Corpse.

He doesn’t hesitate to pick up the phone, instantly pulling off his headphones and standing up to walk away from his set up. He answers the call and brings it up to his ear quickly.

“Corpse? Is everything okay, you never call me. Not that I mind. Wait, I mean, it would be nice if we talked more-“ Sykkuno begins to ramble.

“S-S-Sykkuno,” Corpse stutters out, taking a quick breath.

“Corpse! What’s going on? Are you okay?” Sykkuno asks, beginning to panic.

Corpse doesn’t reply, and his breathing continues to increase, a clear sign of a panic attack.

“Oh god, Corpse. It’s okay,” Sykkuno rushes out, “It’s okay, you’re fine. Can you tell me what’s going on?”

“I-I’m. Fuck.” Sykkuno can hear footsteps through his phone.

“It’s fine Corpse, it’s alright. I’m so glad you called me. You did great.” Sykkuno praises, “Can you sit down? That might help you calm down a little.”

“T-There’s nowhere, I’m o-outside.” Corpse admits, and Sykkuno’s worry increases; he knows Corpse is agoraphobic, so being outside is likely the trigger of this panic attack.

“Hey, that’s fine. It’s a beautiful evening, the sun is just setting. What’s it like where you are Corpse?” He asks, beginning to pace around himself.

“I-I don’t know.”

Sykkuno looks over at his door as it opens slowly, and Lily pokes her head into his room; she was already a ghost in-game, so is free to check on Sykkuno’s sudden absence.

“Is everything okay? What happened?” She asks quietly. Sykkuno contemplates what to say; he doesn’t think Corpse will want everyone knowing about the situation.

He decides to wave her off, mouthing “I’ll explain later,” He then turns his back on her, to focus back on Corpse. Lily leaves, closing his door to give him some privacy.

“Have you found somewhere to sit yet?” Sykkuno asks, and Corpse stays quiet. “Corpse?”

“N-n-no. I’m sorry,” Corpse cries, and Sykkuno’s heart clenches. He desperately wishes he could give the other a hug, and comfort him in person.

“It’s okay. It’s fine. It’s not an issue. I’m not sitting down either, so maybe it’s cool to stand.” He says nodding, trying to hold back his own tears at hearing Corpse crumble. Corpse continues to cry.

“I’m so sorry,” His chocked voice says, muffled slightly.

“It’s okay,” Sykkuno says again, “Shh, you’re okay. I’m right here, we can get through this together.”

“Shit,” Corpse says, “Are you c-crying? I’m so sorry.”

Sykkuno brings a hand up to his cheeks, feeling his tears roll down them.

“Only a little.” He laughs out the admission, “We can calm down together now, it’ll be easier. Doing things with friends is always easier.”

“O-okay,” Corpse agrees, and Sykkuno breathes a sigh of relief.

“Awesome, well, can you try and match my breathing? I can count if that’ll help?”

Corpse takes a few more stutter breaths, “Just breathe,”

Sykkuno takes a deep breath in, ignore his own hitches. He exaggerates the sound, making sure Corpse can hear through the phone.

“In,” He says gently, “and out.”

He can hear Corpse’s attempts and repeats the action for a few more cycles. He calms down himself and listens as Corpse’s breathing becomes more regular too.

“You’re doing beautifully,” Sykkuno says, “Keep going. Amazing, Corpse.”

Corpse stays silent, and Sykkuno continues his words of encouragement, making sure Corpse’s breathing remains regular and calm.

“There was someone outside my apartment,” Corpse admits a moment later, taking a deep breath afterwards. “They were standing at my door, and I don’t know who they are. I was coming back from my a-appointment”

Sykkuno’s eyes widen, praying that Corpse’s privacy is still safe. He knows how important it is. “Was it a neighbour or something?”

“I-I don’t think so.” Corpse answers nervously, and Sykkuno hates it how scared he sounds. He wishes he could do anything to help.

“Where are you now? Outside your apartment building?”

“I don’t know, I left as soon as I saw them. I just started walking”

“Can you return to your apartment? They might’ve left and it’s beginning to get late,” Sykkuno asks, looking over at his computer, to read the time. He makes sure to stay out of the webcam frame; his stream still running.

“I don’t think I can go back tonight.” Corpse confesses, “I’m sorry,”

“Don’t apologise, it’s completely understandable,” Sykkuno reassures him, biting his lip as he thinks of a solution. “I could always,” He starts, hesitating slightly. “I could come to you?”

Corpse gasps, “Oh god, that’s so much trouble. I’m half-way across the state. You don’t have to-, Just for me. No, no-“

“Hey, it’s no trouble.” Sykkuno cuts in, “Unless you don’t want me to come, I get that. I’m just really worried about you.”

Corpse doesn’t answer, and Sykkuno worries he pushed a little too far.

“Corpse? It’s okay if you’re not ready to meet. You have complete control over the situation, I won’t do anything unless you give me permission.”

Sykkuno slowly walks over to his window, giving Corpse a moment to process his thoughts.

“I-I” Corpse says slowly, “I could really use a hug.” He admits, and Sykkuno feels his chest warm at the innocence of the statement.

“A hug it is then,” Sykkuno promises, smiling through his sentence. “Can you find a street sign, and then message me. I know your general direction, but that’s all.”

Corpse begins crying again, “You’re actually coming?”

“Yeah, of course. My friend needs me.” Sykkuno confirms, “I’d do anything for you. Driving a few hours is nothing.”

“I can send you an address then,” Corpse sobs, “I can’t believe you’re doing this for me. Thank you so much.”

“Of course, Corpse. You’re completely welcome.” Sykkuno smiles, “I’m going to hang up now, okay? I’ll be with you as soon as possible. I promise.”

“Yeah, okay. Thank you so much Sykkuno. You’re so amazing.” Corpse says.

“I’ll see you later then Corpse.”

“See you later,”

Sykkuno listens as Corpse hangs up and he shoves his phone into his pocket. His monitor displays the among us main menu; the others must have started a new lobby. He sits down, and unmutes his mic, first addressing his stream.

“I apologise for that guys,” He says, reading the chat. Everyone’s messages are worried and confused, the number of viewers has decreased significantly too. “I’m going to have to cut the stream short. Something important just came up.”

He then unmutes himself on discord, putting his headphones back on.

“Hey everyone. Are you in a game?” He asks, and everyone unmutes themselves with a shout.

“Oh god, that scared me!” Leslie says, having just been jumped by Sykkuno’s voice.

“Yes, we’re in a game. We made a new lobby after you went AFK. You need the code?” Toast explains.

“Are you alright Sykkuno? You left really suddenly.” Rae asks.

“I’m alright guys, but I’m going to have to call it here.” He says, “Hope you enjoy the rest of your games!”

A chorus of goodbyes follow, and he leaves the discord. He knows they’ll be demanding an explanation later, but he pushes that out of his mind for now. He has something more important to focus on.

“Thanks for watching today,” He addresses the stream again, wrapping up quickly. “Go watch the others, they’ll keep you entertained for the rest of the evening.”

He then signs off, wasting no time in ending the stream and closing everything, putting his computer to sleep. He looks at his phone, noticing a new message from Corpse, with the address.

He rushes around his room, pulling on a jumper, and shuffling into his shoes. He grabs his keys and wallet, then makes his way towards the door. He leaves his room, taking the steps down two at a time; not concerned about the noise he’s making, even though the others are still streaming. He just needs to be as quick as possible.

He brings out his phone, and types the address into his maps, then leaves the house. He selects the route on his phone, locking the door behind him and heads straight for his car.

He unlocks it quickly and slams the car door shut behind him, setting up his phone so he can view the map; plugs in his seatbelt, and turns on the engine, pulling out instantly.

Once he’s finally on the road, he lets out a breath and calms down. He glances at the clock again, 19:43. His phone estimates 3 hours until he reaches Corpse’s location. He pushes his foot down a little more and settles in for a long drive.

\---

Sykkuno lets out a yawn, 22:27. He grips the steering wheel, tightly, and glances back at his phone. He’s so close to the address Corpse sent him, just a few more turns. He wonders if Corpse has moved, maybe even worked up the courage to go back home.

He makes the last turn and stops on an unassuming street. It’s too dark to see if Corpse is nearby, so he takes his phone from the holder, and presses Corpse’s contact.

The call doesn’t work though, so Sykkuno tries again. Again, the call fails and Sykkuno panics a little. He decides to park his car properly and walk down the street.

He stretches his legs, as he stands up, pulling his arms up above his head. He shivers slightly as he closes the door to his warm car, the night breeze making him wish he’d brought his coat as well.

“Right then,” He mutters to himself and begins to wander down the path. The street is empty, as far as he can tell. But he continues to walk down, looking for any place Corpse could be. He looks across the road at the bus stop, it has a little covering; he can’t see it fully from this angle.

He feels a pull to the bus stop, so crosses the road, aiming for the small shelter. As he approaches, he can hear the sound of a shoe scraping the pavement, as the leg swings back and forth. He can see the tip of a black boot, as it arcs in the air.

His heart begins beating wildly, and he finally steps into view. A man, dressed all in black, sits uncomfortably. He has a knee brought up to his chest, hugging it, as he stares at his foot, still swinging. His phone lays on the bench next to him, screen black, likely dead. He has messy black hair, that falls in front of his face, with a mask securely covering the rest. His silver rings catch the faint light emanating from the bus stoplight, and Sykkuno is momentarily stunned.

He pulls himself together, taking a step forward.

“Corpse?”

The guy’s head instantly snaps up, and his breath hitches.

“Sykkuno. You’re here,” The distinctive voice, that can only belong to Corpse, says and he stands.

“I-I said I would. I tried calling you a minute ago and-“ Sykkuno says, watching as Corpse walks closer, and his sentence drifts off and Corpse immediately grabs him and pulls him into a hug.

Corpse buries his head into Sykkuno’s neck and tightens his hold. Sykkuno wastes no time in bringing his arms up and returning the promised hug. Corpse feels cold, Sykkuno notes. They stand there, at 22:30, hugging at a bus stop in the chilly night.

“Hey Corpse,” Sykkuno says, after a minute, beginning to sway softly. Corpse squeezes him for a moment before replying.

“Hi, Sykkuno.”

Corpse then pulls back, moving his hand down to hold Sykkuno’s. He brings his other hand to hold it as well, keeping Sykkuno close.

“It’s nice to meet you, finally.” Sykkuno smiles, and Corpse huffs out a laugh.

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

Corpse stares at Sykkuno, causing the smaller man to shuffle uncomfortably; being the sole focus of Corpse’s undivided attention.

“So, uh, what did you want to do?” Sykkuno asks, and Corpse replies by immediately pulling him into another hug.

“Did you seriously just drive for 3 hours, without a plan?” He asks. Sykkuno can feel his deep voice from where he’s hiding his face in Sykkuno’s neck again.

Sykkuno blushes, “Uh, yeah. I guess I did.”

Corpse laughs again, and Sykkuno lights up, as he feels the other laugh in his arms. Sykkuno starts rubbing his hand against Corpse’s back.

“Let’s go back to my car, so you can warm up.” He suggests, “Then we can come up with a plan.”

“Warmth sounds good,” Corpse agrees, and reluctantly pulls away again, going back to holding Sykkuno’s hand. Corpse moves to grab his phone, dead on the bench. Sykkuno smiles at him and begins to lightly tug Corpse’s hand, leading him back down the road.

He unlocks his car, and brings Corpse to the passenger seat, opening the door for him and gently pushing him in. Then he rushes around the car to get in himself, also wanting to get out of the cold.

“So, where are we going? Did you want to try your apartment?” Sykkuno asks as he ducks into the car, closing his door with a soft thud. Corpse shakes his head.

“No, no. I don’t want to go back tonight.” He quickly answers. Sykkuno brings his hand up to Corpse’s shoulder, in what he hopes is in a comforting manner.

“That’s okay. Don’t worry. Like I said earlier, you have complete control over the situation. We’ll only do what you’re comfortable with.”

“I don’t have a plan though,” Corpse admits, lowering his head. “I’m sorry, I should’ve thought about it.”

“I didn’t think about it either. Great minds think alike or don’t think, but still, alike, I guess.” Sykkuno smiles, “We could go find a hot drink to start?”

“Yeah, okay. I think there’s a 24-hour drive-through near here.” Corpse agrees, so Sykkuno begins driving, following Corpse’s directions.

They arrive and order their drinks quickly, pulling into the car park to drink them. Corpse ordering a tea, and Sykkuno with a coffee.

Corpse nervously fiddles with his mask, looking at his tea. He nervously tugs at the material, bringing his hand up and down a few times.

“Oh,” Sykkuno catches on, “I can close my eyes if you’d like.”

Corpse shakes his head, “No, it’s okay. I trust you. Just, give me a minute. It’s been a while since anyone’s seen me without it.”

Sykkuno purposely looks away with a blush, “I trust you too. Well, I guess, I don’t have as many secrets, but still...”

Corpse laughs and works up the courage to take his mask off, and he does it quickly. He drops it on the dashboard, then finally takes a sip of his tea.

“You’re allowed to look,”

Sykkuno slowly turns his head, smiling as he catches Corpse’s gaze. He studies his face for a moment, taking in his slightly crooked nose, mouth in a small smile, a few freckles dotted on his nose and cheeks. He decides not to comment though and goes back to his drink.

“So,” Sykkuno starts, after a few minutes.

“So?” Corpse asks.

“Have you come up with a plan yet?”

Corpse laughs, “Um, No. That’s still a no. I’m sorry.”

“Well, I have a plan, if it’s okay with you.”

Corpse takes another sip, “Go ahead.”

Sykkuno pauses, taking a nervous breath. “Well, you could always, you know.” He pauses, clearing his throat. “If you’ve got no other option…” He takes a drink from his coffee, stalling as he tries to find the right words.

“Yes, Sykkuno?” Corpse prompts.

Sykkuno takes a moment to stare at the lit drive-through, wondering how to phrase his suggestion, before deciding to just go for it.

“Y-you could come back with me.” Sykkuno stutters out quickly, closing his eyes, ready for rejection.

He can hear Corpse let out a small gasp, then he quickly replies. “Wait, are you serious? You’re okay with that?”

Sykkuno risks opening his eyes again, and Corpse fiddles with one of his rings, tea balanced in between his legs. His eyes are wide, and when he notices Sykkuno looking at him, he snaps his attention to his rings.

“Of course.” Sykkuno nods, “You’re my friend, Corpse. Of course, it’s okay.”

Corpse continues to twist his rings, then brings his shaky hand down to his tea, and slowly up to his mouth. Sykkuno instinctively reaches out to hold Corpse’s hand, steady it and the tea.

“Oh shit, sorry.” Corpse quickly lowers the tea, Sykkuno’s hand falling back. “I’m not going to spill it in your car. I’m sorry I’m shaking.”

“No, no, no. I don’t care about the car, I just don’t want you to burn yourself.” Sykkuno says, trying his best to be assuring. “I didn’t want it to hurt you.”

Sykkuno shifts back in his chair, finishing the last of his coffee. He brings out his phone, giving Corpse time to calm down and finish his drink. He opens twitter and begins to scroll. It’s mostly mindless updates, reminders of streams starting and the like.

“Okay,” Corpse says, and Sykkuno looks over at him. Corpse is back to staring at his drink, but not shaking as much as before. “I’ll come back with you. If you’re sure it’s alright.”

Sykkuno lights up at the amount of trust Corpse is giving him and tries to calm his excitement.

“Yeah, it’s more than alright. We should start heading back now though, it’ll take a while.” Sykkuno nods, “Are you finished with your tea?”

Corpse takes another sip, grimacing slightly as it’s cooled down. “Yes,”

Sykkuno offers to take the drink, and quickly leaves the car to take them both to the bin outside the drive-through. He shivers again at the chill, and returns to the car, setting up the navigation to return home.

“Are you ready? We should be back by…” Sykkuno leans forward and calculates the time. 22:50, so about three hours later. “Ten to Two, ish.”

“Are you sure you’re alright to drive? You’ve already driven for three hours?”

Sykkuno gives Corpse a thumbs up, “Absolutely, I’ve had a coffee, so I’m all good.”

“Okay then, I’m ready.” He nods and clicks in his seatbelt, Sykkuno doing the same. He then pulls out the parking space, and goes back onto the road, once again.

Corpse quietly stares out the window, watching the lights pass by in a blur, and leans his head against the window. Sykkuno makes sure to drive extra carefully and smoothly, glancing over at Corpse as he slowly falls asleep.

\---

Sykkuno pulls up in the driveway, letting out a sigh of relief. He shuts off the engine and takes his phone out of the holder. He leans his head back against the headrest and closes his eyes for a moment. The only sound he can hear is Corpse’s quiet breathing, and he slowly opens his eyes and turns his head to look at the other.

Corpse looks tired, Sykkuno notes. He did have a panic attack and then spent several hours waiting outside, in the cold. Knowing Corpse, he didn’t sleep well the previous night either.

Sykkuno smiles at him but reluctantly tears his gaze away. It’s 01:45, and they both could use some proper rest. He gently gets out the car and moves around to the passenger side, and slowly opens the door. Sykkuno brings his hand up, to make sure Corpse doesn’t fall when the door opens, then crouches down once Corpse is stable.

He takes one of Corpse’s limp hands, and slowly rubs circles on his palm, squeezing it slightly to rose him.

“Hey Corpse,” He whispers, reaching up to gently stroke his cheek. “We’re here, wake up.”

Corpse blinks open sleepily, bringing his hand up to stifle his yawn. Sykkuno ignores the butterflies in his stomach at the adorable action, and instead stands up, offering his hand.

“Sykkuno?” Corpse says, voice deeper than usual, and Sykkuno’s breath momentarily catches.

“Let’s go inside,” Sykkuno replies, and Corpse takes his hand. Sykkuno grabs his mask from the dashboard and closes the door. Corpse stands there, swaying slightly, as he fights the urge to fall asleep standing.

“Do you want to put your mask on? I don’t know if the others will be awake?”

Corpse nods but doesn’t make a move to grab the mask himself. “You do it,” He says instead.

Sykkuno blushes, “Oh, okay,” He drops Corpse’s hand, and moves to secure the mask on him. His hand brushes Corpse hair as he does, and Sykkuno dies a little at how fluffy it feels.

He stands back, making sure the mask is on, and Corpse opens his eyes.

“Okay, you’re good to go,” Sykkuno confirms, and Corpse’s eyes crinkle into a smile.

“Lead the way then,”

Sykkuno retakes Corpse’s hand and pulls him up to the front door. He brings out his keys, only fumbling slightly, as he unlocks the door one-handed. He pushes the door open and walks in, Corpse trailing behind.

The house is quiet, and all the rooms are dark. Sykkuno’s mildly surprised but is pleased that his friends actually appear to be sleeping for once; he’s used to his friends overworking and having poor sleeping habits, himself included.

“Well, seems like everyone is in their rooms,” Sykkuno says quietly, and Corpse nods, not speaking. “Let’s go to my room,”

Sykkuno takes Corpse upstairs, and into his room, closing the door behind them and locking it. Corpse lets out a breath, and takes off his mask, standing in the centre of the room.

“Are you okay?” Sykkuno asks once he turns around, noticing that Corpse is tenser than before.

“Oh yes, sorry.” He replies, shuffling from foot to foot.

“I’ve locked my door, so you don’t have to worry about the others knowing you’re here,” Sykkuno assures him, and walks over to his bed, taking off his shoes.

Corpse watches him, before deciding to copy him. He sits down next to him and takes off his boots.

“I don’t mind the others knowing I’m here, but I’d rather them not see my face.”

“Okay, that’s fine.” Sykkuno yawns, causing Corpse to yawn too. Sykkuno bumps into his side, “I guess we should go to sleep.” He gets up and walks over to his dresser. “I’m sorry I don’t really have anything for you to change into, but at least I have a spare toothbrush.”

Corpse laughs tiredly, “Makes sense you don’t have clothes big enough, you are shorter than me.”

“Hey, only by a little!” Sykkuno shakes his head, deciding on his biggest jumper and his biggest pyjama trousers. The jumper’s a light blue colour, with a smiling plant in the centre, and the trousers are maroon. He walks over to Corpse.

“You can wear this to sleep if you’d like. And, um,” Sykkuno looks away nervously, “You can take the bed. I’ll sleep downstairs on the sofa,”

Corpse takes the clothes, holding them delicately. “I can’t take your bed, especially after you’ve been so nice to me.”

“We could always share,” Sykkuno adds, eyes widening as his face pales. “Oh god, I’m sorry, I’m tired and that just slipped out. I’m going to go change,” He says, grabbing his pyjama’s and locking himself in the en suite.

Sykkuno takes a deep breath and looks at himself in the mirror. His blush is prominent, so he splashes the water on his cheeks, in a poor attempt to cool down.

“I just asked Corpse to share a bed with me,” He mutters under his breath, “Oh god,”

He shakes his head and goes through the motions of changing. His pyjamas are boring but comfy; a red t-shirt and chequered trousers.

“Corpse, you want to come and brush your teeth?” Sykkuno calls lightly, not wanting to barge in in-case Corpse is changing, or something.

“Uh, yeah. Okay.”

Sykkuno opens the door, then going to pull out the spare toothbrush, turning to hand it to Corpse. He falters when he notices Corpse has actually changed into his clothes. The trousers are slightly short, but the jumper fits him well. He looks adorable, the colours making him look very cute.

“Oh, you look nice.” Sykkuno says, willing his blush to leave, “I mean, not that you didn’t before. But, you know.”

“Oh, um. Thank you.”

Corpse takes the toothbrush, and they begin brushing their teeth. Then they’re finished.

“You can, uh, stay,” Corpse says hesitantly, and follows Sykkuno back out the bathroom.

“Huh?” Sykkuno tilts his head.

“I mean, I don’t mind sharing the bed. Unless you didn’t mean it earlier? Shit, sorry,” Corpse says, and then they’re both blushing and avoiding each other’s eyes.

“I don’t mind, let’s, um, go then.” Sykkuno waves his arms in the direction of the bed. He turns off the lights and starts walking over to the bed. He stands there, staring at the object, as Corpse slowly walks to his side.

“Okay,” Sykkuno says determinedly. He bravely slips in first, then pulls on the duvet, inviting Corpse in.

Corpse sits on the bed first, swinging his legs up, and tucking them under the covers. Sykkuno’s already lying down and he shuffles backwards to give the other space. Corpse then lies down, facing Sykkuno.

Sykkuno watches him get comfortable and retakes Corpse’s hand. He realises he’s held Corpse’s hand a lot since they’ve met, and how natural it already feels. Corpse stops shuffling and relaxes with the touch.

“Night Corpse,” Sykkuno whispers. Corpse moves the tiniest bit closer. Sykkuno’s heart flutters.

“Good Night, Sykkuno.”

\---

Sykkuno scrunches his eyes further closed, as the light streaming in from the window wakes him up. He feels pleasantly warm, and curls further into the body next to him, trying to hide from the sun.

He then snaps opens his eyes, taking in his setting. He looks at the body next to him and remembers the events of last night. Corpse is with him and sleeping soundly next to him and relaxes. He then shuffles to sit up, his arms falling from around Corpse, and Corpse’s arms falling to his waist.

“Mmm, Sykkuno?” Corpse mumbles, tightening his arms, pulling Sykkuno back. His voice is unused again, sleep causing the low cadence to drop even further.

Sykkuno lets himself get pulled back down, with a small giggle.

“Good Morning Corpse. Your voice is even lower than usual. It sounds very cool!” He says and turns to watch Corpse’s face slip into a small smile.

“It’s too early for your cuteness. I’m not a morning person,” He replies and brings his hand up to rub his eyes. Sykkuno notices his jumper again and gleams.

Sykkuno turns fully onto his side, resting his head on the edge of the pillow. Corpse lays on the other side, staring back at Sykkuno, slinking slowly as he continues to try and wake.

“Thank you, for all of this, by the way. You didn’t have to go out of your way just for me.” Corpse says, “I really cannot thank you enough Sykkuno. You’re so wonderful, and I don’t deserve a friend like you.”

Sykkuno beams at his friend, “You’re wonderful too, Corpse. And of course, you deserve it. I’m so thankful you called me yesterday, so I was able to help you. I can call up your landlord for you as well, and we’ll get the whole situation sorted out today, okay?”

Corpse nods, “That would be great, thank you so much.”

Sykkuno smiles at his friend, taking a moment to bask in his presence. He feels so trusted, it’s making him feel incredibly special, and he’d do anything to keep this bond.

“You’re so amazing.”

Sykkuno gets to witness the blush that creeps along Corpse’s cheeks, and he vows to keep complimenting his friend forever.

“Sykkuno,” Corpse groans, burying his head in his hands, “As I said, it’s too early for your cuteness.”

Sykkuno giggles in return.

\---

_Extra:_

“I bet someone’s making breakfast downstairs if you feel up for it?”

“What’s the time?”

Sykkuno glances at his clock, noticing the time as 11:13.

“Okay, it might be a little late for people making breakfast,” He admits and feels immense happiness from the deep laugh Corpse makes. “But, I’m sure even I can manage pancakes or something.”

“Sounds great,” Corpse agrees, and reluctantly allows Sykkuno to leave the bed, pulling himself up afterwards. Sykkuno watches as he grabs his mask, securely putting it over his face, and then follows Sykkuno out the room.

They can hear two familiar voices talking in the kitchen, and Sykkuno pauses on the stairs.

“I think I can hear Rae and Toast; did you want to wait in my room? I can bring the pancakes up to you?” He asks, already assuming they’ll eat in his room, seeing as Corpse has opted for his mask, but he’ll give Corpse the option in stay in their whilst he makes them.

“I think I’ll be okay. They won’t mind that I’m here?”

“Of course not. It’s still the same Rae and Toast you know from Discord. And if they say anything, well I won’t fight them, but I’ll definitely ignore them for the rest of the day.”

Corpse smiles, “Thank you, Sykkuno.”

Sykkuno takes Corpse’s hand, and they walk down the remaining stairs. As they usually do whilst holding hands, Sykkuno takes the lead, with Corpse trailing behind him. Sykkuno gets to the door of the kitchen first, noticing Rae and Toast both nursing coffee’s, leaning against the counter.

Corpse slows down, so Sykkuno stops again.

“It’ll be alright, I promise.”

Sykkuno’s voice causes the occupants of the kitchen to notice him standing in the doorway, and they both give him their attention.

“Sykkuno! What the hell happened?” Rae exclaims, “We were worried!”

“Wait, who were you just talking too?” Toast asks and starts walking over to the door, to look into the corridor.

“Hold up guys,” Sykkuno lifts his free hand, indicating for Toast to stop approaching.

“What, why?” Rae says, taking a step forward.

“Guys, please. Just give us a minute.” Sykkuno pleads. Both Toast and Rae nods, taking a step back. Sykkuno releases a breath and turns his attention back to Corpse, who has frozen in place. He takes a step towards him, slowly playing with Corpse’s fingers; still wearing his rings.

“Hey, can you look at me?” He lowers his voice. He still thinks the other two can hear him, but it makes Corpse focus. His eyes lock onto Sykkuno’s and he nods.

“You want to do this.” Sykkuno says, “You have your mask on and you have me with you. Everything’s okay. Deep breaths.” Corpse listens to Sykkuno intently, calming himself down.

Sykkuno looks into the kitchen, watching as Rae and Toast wait impatiently, Rae chewing her lip and Toast tapping his mug. He looks back at Corpse, with an encouraging smile.

“You ready?” And Corpse nods, tightening his grip on Sykkuno’s hand, holding onto it like a lifeline.

“Okay,” Sykkuno says, and steps into the room, careful not to pull on Corpse’s arm. Corpse though willingly takes the next step and follows him in. Toast and Rae instantly look at the unknown person in the house, trying to work out who he is. Corpse brings his hand up to nervously tap his mask, making sure he’s covered.

“So, Toast, Rae,” Sykkuno says, coughing to fill the awkwardness. “Uh, this is.” He turns to Corpse, with an encouraging smile, “Would you like to introduce yourself?”

Corpse knows the moment he says something, they’ll recognise his voice. So instead turns to them without answering. He then closes his eyes, focusing on gripping Sykkuno’s hand, and opens his eyes again.

“Umm,” He starts, and both their eyes widen, “It’s, well, I’m Corpse. Hello,” He brings his hand up to wave and takes a step closer to Sykkuno.

“Yeah, so yesterday, I left the stream to go get him, for reasons. And now he’s here.” Sykkuno explains poorly, but it doesn’t matter as their attention is focused on the other.

“Corpse!” Rae squeals and Sykkuno instantly shushes her. He doesn’t want more people coming in and overwhelming Corpse. Rae seems to understand quickly.

“Holy shit, this is amazing.” She says, “It’s so nice to see you.”

“Y-Yeah, same.” Corpse replies and looks around the kitchen, purposely avoiding eye contact.

“Why are you wearing Sykkuno’s clothes?” Toast asks teasingly, and Corpse blushes, hiding the rest of his face behind his hand.

Sykkuno blushes too, “Uh well. Funny story, Corpse had to stay over last night. And he didn’t have a change of clothes, and well.”

“Where did he stay?” Rae questions further, her and Toast exchanging a smirk with each other.

“Well, we didn’t have many other options,” Sykkuno starts.

“And it was late,” Corpse adds, and Sykkuno hums his agreement.

“Yes, and it was late. So, he stayed..” Sykkuno pre-emptively winces, “…with me?”

“In the same bed?” Rae pushes, lighting up at the very suspicious silence.

“Well, anyway, we were just going to,” Sykkuno points behind him, slowly pulling himself and Corpse back out the room; breakfast, forgotten. Corpse willingly follows him.

Rae immediately starts cackling as her and Toast watch their retreating forms, though letting the two of them go without further comment.


End file.
